multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Council of Twelve
The twelve most powerful men in Guyver's Chronos Corporation, and post X-Day, the twelve most poweful men in the world. Nine of them have been given dominion over the entire Earth, and the other three hold powerful positions within Chronos itself. Known variously as the Council of Zoalords, the Council, the Twelve Zoalords, the Divine Twelve, the Twelve Holy Warriors, and the God Generals. The first members of Chronos' Council of Twelve were as follows: Alkanphel Hamilcal Balkus Waferdanos Shin Rubeo Amniculos Fried'rich van Purg'stall Edward Caerleon Li Yentsui Jabir Ibn Hayyan Kablarl Khan Tuarhan de Galenos Luggnagg de Krumeggnik Richard Guyot Since then, Richard Guyot has been ousted for treason and replaced with Imakarum Mirabilis. Luggnagg, Jabir, and Kablarl have broken away from Chronos entirely, and Kablarl has been killed by Aptom. Li Yentsui and Waferdanos have died in combat against Gigantic Dark, Griselda, and the Libertus. And Edward Caerleon has come out the worse for his encounter with the mysterious Apollon. More information In the 2005 TV Series, much is not known about the Council of 12 at first. The first time you see the Council on screen is in the opening sequence when Mizuki is narrating the story. However, as the story goes on we not only learn about key players in the Council, but we also learn who reigns over what territory after X-day. Alkanphel6.png|Alkanphel, head of the Council Alkanphel4.png|Alkanphel's battleform Alkanphel9.png|Alkanphel in the manga. Alkanphel8.png|Alkanphel's battleform in the manga. Barkus3.png|Balkus in the 2005 TV series Barkus2.png|Balkus in the 12 episode OAV Guyot7.png|Guyot in the 2005 TV series Guyot9.png|Guyot in the 12 episode OAV Guyot5.png|Richard Guyot transforming. Guyot2.png|Guyot's battleform in the 2005 TV series. Zoalord-18.png|Guyot's battleform in the manga. Fried'rich1.png|Fried'rich van Purg'stall in the 2005 TV series Fried'rich2.png|Fried'rich van Purg'stall in the manga Zoalord-66.png|Fried'rich van Purg'stall transforming. Zoalord-65.png|Fried'rich's battleform. Shin5.png|Shin Rubeo Amniculos in the 2005 TV series Shin2.png|Shin Rubeo Amniculos in the manga Shin6.png|Shin's battleform Chronos-160.png|Edward Caerleon in the manga. Zoalord-47.png|Edward Caerleon's battleform KKhan-4.png|Cablarl Khan in the manga Jabir-1.png|Jabir Ibn Hayyan in the manga Luggnagg-1.png|Luggnagg de Clumeggnic in the manga Following X-day: Fried'rich van Purg'stall - rules Japan Luggnagg de Clumeggnic - rules Africa Li Yentsui - rules China Waferdanos - rules Russia Cablarl Khan - rules India Tuaha de Galenos - rules South America Jabir Ibn Hayyan - rules Australia Edward Caerleon - rules Europe Shin Rubeo Amniculos - rules North America The Council in Warrior Guyver The Council in Son of Mine ('verse) Like its canon counterpart, Chronos' Council of Twelve is the most powerful group in Chronos. Supported by their legions of Zoanoids, the Council is a force to be reckoned with. Unlike some iterations of the Council, the Council in this series has been shown to have a concrete hierarchy. The initial composition of the Council, their rankings, powers, and positions, were as follows: Alkanphel – First Zoalord – Master Zoalord Hamilcal Balkus – Second Zoalord – Zoalord of Telepathy Waferdanos – Third Zoalord – Zoalord of Plants Shin Rubeo Amniculos – Fourth Zoalord –Zoalord of Water Fried'rich van Purg'stall – Fifth Zoalord – Zoalord of Lightning Edward Caerleon – Sixth Zoalord – Zoalord of Fire Li Yentsui – Seventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Teleportation Tuatha De Galenos – Eighth Zoalord – Zoalord of Stone / Fire Luggnagg de Clumeggnic – Ninth Zoalord – Zoalord of Wind Jabir Ibn Hayyan – Tenth Zoalord – Zoalord of Ice Cabraal Khan – Eleventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Bio-manipulation Richard Guyot – Twelfth Zoalord – Zoalord of Gravity Following the betrayal of Guyot, and the destruction of both Mt. Minakami and Relic's Point, the roster changed slightly: Alkanphel – First Zoalord – Master Zoalord Hamilcal Balkus – Second Zoalord – Zoalord of Telepathy Waferdanos – Third Zoalord – Zoalord of Plants Shin Rubeo Amniculos – Fourth Zoalord –Zoalord of Water Fried'rich van Purg'stall – Fifth Zoalord – Zoalord of Lightning Edward Caerleon – Sixth Zoalord – Zoalord of Fire Li Yentsui – Seventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Teleportation Tuatha De Galenos – Eighth Zoalord – Zoalord of Stone / Fire Luggnagg de Clumeggnic – Ninth Zoalord – Zoalord of Wind Jabir Ibn Hayyan – Tenth Zoalord – Zoalord of Ice Cabraal Khan – Eleventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Bio-manipulation Imakarum Mirabilis – Twelfth Zoalord – Zoalord of Gravity Still later, with the death of Luggnagg in a failed attempt to eliminate two Zoalords that he considered troublesome, the roster was changed once more. Currently, the Council consists of these twelve members: Alkanphel – First Zoalord – Master Zoalord Hamilcal Balkus – Second Zoalord – Zoalord of Telepathy Waferdanos – Third Zoalord – Zoalord of Plants Shin Rubeo Amniculos – Fourth Zoalord –Zoalord of Water Fried’rich van Purg’stall – Fifth Zoalord – Zoalord of Lightning Edward Caerleon – Sixth Zoalord – Zoalord of Fire Li Yentsui – Seventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Teleportation Tuarhan De Galenos – Eighth Zoalord – Zoalord of Stone / Fire Ingriam Mirabilis – Ninth Zoalord – Zoalord of Wind Jabir Ibn Hayyan – Tenth Zoalord – Zoalord of Ice Kablarl Khan – Eleventh Zoalord – Zoalord of Bio-manipulation Imakarum Mirabilis – Twelfth Zoalord – Zoalord of Gravity Whether the Council will undergo further changes beyond this is currently unknown. However, considering the ambitions of Jabir and Kablarl, it still remains a possibility. Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Organizations in Guyver Category:Chronos Category:Zoalords Category:Guyver Fan Characters Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists by Default Category:Major Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Loyalist Zoalords Category:Traitor Zoalords Category:Anti-human Transhumanists Category:True Neutral Characters Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Manga The Council in Adaptation ('verse) Like in the canon, the Council of Twelve consists of the twelve most powerful beings on Earth. However unlike in the canon. Alkanphel is not considered to be apart of the Council, but rather the Council's Over Seer. Also, unlike in the canon, Alkanphel tells Balkus to find twelve, instead of eleven, other men to fulfill the role of Chronos' Leaders. He then literally "Ripped out, twelve Zoacrystals from his own body" and handed them to Balkus. Alkanphel does not refer to himself as a Zoalord, but rather as "Something More", and had the Council created to serve him as his own disciples. In all, there are thirteen Zoalords at a given time. Alkanphel- The First Zoalord, Optimized by the "Creators", the only "True" Zoalord, and Ruler of the World. Hamilcal Balkus- The Second Zoalord, Optimized by Alkanphel, and the Zoalord of Telepathy. Waferdanos- The Third Zoalord, Optimized by Dr. Balkus, and the Zoalord of Growth. Shin Rubeo Amniculus- The Fourth Zoalord, Optimized by Dr. Balkus, and the Zoalord of Shadows and Concealment. Xerxes Hammon- The Fifth Zoalord, Optimized by Dr. Balkus, and the Zoalord of Wind and Air. Fried'rich van Purg'stall- The Sixth Zoalord, Optimized by Dr. Balkus, and the Zoalord of Lightning and Electricity. Li Yentsui- The Seventh Zoalord, Optimized by Dr. Balkus, the Zoalord of Teleportation, Time, and Space. Edward Caerleon The Eighth Zoalord, Optimized by Dr. Balkus, the Zoalord of Heat and Bending Light. Tuarhan De Galenos-The Ninth Zoalord, Failed experiment of the "Creators" and Re-optimized by Dr. Balkus, Zoalord of Earth. Jabir Ibn Hayyan- The Tenth Zoalord, Optimized by Dr. Balkus, the Zoalord of Sound Waves, and Sound Absorption. Kablarl Khan-The Eleventh Zoalord, Optimized by Dr. Balkus, the Zoalord of Skin Cells, Bio-Manipulation, and Regeneration. Luggnagg de Krumeggnik-The Twelveth Zoalord, Optimized by Dr. Balkus, the Zoalord of Atomic Neuclueses, and Atoms Richard Guyot-The Thirteenth Zoalord, Optimized by Dr. Balkus, the Former Zoalord of Gravity. Imakarum Mirabilis-The Fourteenth Zoalord, Optimized by Alkanphel, The New Zoalord of Gravity, and the newest member of the Council. More Information Guyver Wiki Council Article Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Organizations in Guyver Category:Chronos Category:Zoalords Category:Guyver Fan Characters Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists by Default Category:Major Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Loyalist Zoalords Category:Traitor Zoalords Category:Anti-human Transhumanists Category:True Neutral Characters Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Manga